Traición
by Eren.Jeaguer
Summary: A pesar de todo Eren solo quería arreglar las cosas con Levi. Porque si podría ser un enano bastardo...pero el lo amaba.
1. Capitulo I ¿Por qué a mi?

Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen…blah blah blah…

Traición

Eren no podía creerlo…no, más bien no quería. Sus piernas temblaban y su garganta estaba seca…Las palabras nos salían.

-R-rivai…-Hablo a duras penas el muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?

-Yo…bueno…-hizo una pausa tomando toda la fuerza posible-Quiero hablar contigo.

A Levi no pareció importarle mucho y asintió levemente con la cabeza tomando su mano mientras caminaban a un lugar tranquilo.

-¿Y bien…?-Le incito a hablar el mayor.

-…Quiero que seas franco-Levi lo miro extrañado-Quiero la verdad… ¿todavía tienes algo que ver con Erwin?-el pelinegro se quedo sin aliento, no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza, _ellos_ tenían razón…Eren volteo la mirada dolido.

-¿Fue Hanji no?-Pregunto molesto.

-No importa quién me lo haya dicho… ¿Por qué Rivaille? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo…no quería que te enteraras así…yo iba a decírtelo de alguna manera lo haría…

-¿Pero qué? ¿No pensabas que me iba a enterar?-Grito Eren alterado.

-Eren, hay muchas personas que esperan muchas cosas de mi…

-No es como si yo hubiera esperado algo…-Eren lo que más odiaba eran las mentiras, pero, claro como todo…_**Lo que más odiaba, era lo que más le gustaba de Levi.**_

-Hay personas que lo hacen, todos quieren algo de mí y entre tantas cosas no tengo tiempo de arreglar mi cabeza.

El moreno estaba al borde del llanto…nunca había confiado en alguien tanto. _**Y cuando lo hizo ya vieron como termino**__._ El de ojos jades se acerco a su "pareja"

-_Cuando arregles tu cabeza…me buscas, si es que aun quieres tener algo conmigo_.

Rivaille solo lo vio marcharse. No dijo nada más y si fue. Eren volvió donde estaban sus demás amigos y sin poderlo aguantar más se desmorono. Armin le pregunto qué había pasado mientras abrazaba a un Eren que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Eren…no vale la pena que mientras tú estás sufriendo él este bailando con sus demás amigos…-El lo sabía, no servía de nada llorar, pero, estaba sintiendo su corazón partirse en mil y un pedacitos.

Todos sus amigos lo apoyaron y cuando Eren ya estaba mejor se encontró con Auruo. _**Se derrumbo de nuevo.**_

-_Levi dijo que nunca más te volvería a buscar-_Eren sonrió.

-Ya me lo esperaba…no me importa-Le contesto _con su sonrisa más falsa._

-Eren, ¿Qué te dijo?-Mikasa estaba preocupada por su hermano, aunque su cara no lo demostrara.

-Lo que yo ya sabía…-No fue mucho tal vez solo unos cuantos minutos. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos de nuevo y solo pudo salir corriendo.

A lo lejos Levi solo lo miraba.

Armin corrió en su ayuda…si había alguien que tenía experiencia con rompimientos era el…Le ayudo bastante. _**Aunque no lo suficiente.**_

.

.

.

Eren llego muy bien a casa, Mikasa no le había nada a su madre con respecto a Levi, lo cual le aliviaba mucho, subió corriendo las escaleras y se tumbo en su cama, cantando canciones para cortarse las venas. Horas después Mikasa entro en su habitación.

-Eren, Petra te llama por teléfono. Eren tomo el teléfono que su hermana le ofrecía.

-B-bueno…

-¿Eren? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Eren quería preguntarle algo.

-¿Petra…tu sabias de…Erwin y Levi?

-Eh…Eren…si…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-N-no lo sé…

Eren le conto todo lo que había pasado a Petra, esta solo podía decirle que tal vez todo era un mal entendido…_**Ojala fuera solo eso.**_

-Bueno ya no estés triste Eren…tengo que colgar Byebye.

-Chao…-Y colgó, no estaba enfadado con ella, total…el ya lo sabía, conocía muy bien a Levi como para saber de lo que era capaz de hacer ese enano.

-Eren…

-¿Qué?

-Jean te busca…-Eren sin mucho ánimo se levanto de su cama y camino escaleras abajo, con la mirada de Mikasa sobre él.

-Oye…Lo siento amigo…

-No importa, así es el ¿No? Además el sabe de lo que se pierde…

-Eren yo…

-Ese enano traidor…

-Eren realmente lo siento-Y ahí fue donde cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

-Dime que no es cierto Jean-El de castaños cabellos se sorprendió. También Jean.

-Amigo lo siento.

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunto alrededor de 5 veces.

-El me besó…

-Okay…no me molesta lo de Erwin…pero ¿tú?-_**Ese enano bastardo…**_

-No sé cómo pasó, te lo juro yo no quería…pero Hanji nos dejo solos y…él lo hizo todo-Eren en fin ya no sabía en quien confiar…Eren golpeo su cabeza contra el muro más de tres veces lo que hizo que Jean se sintiera más culpable…de lo que ya era.

-Eren…pégame a mí, no hagas eso…

-¿De qué serviría? ¿Eso va a solucionar el estúpido beso? ¿Eso va a hacer que Levi vuelva conmigo? ¡No verdad! Levi y yo no vamos a volver…el no me ama…solo soy otro juguete más…-Por quinta vez en el día Eren volvió a llorar…

Después de la larga platica con Jean, Eren se había puesto mejor, pero no podía dormir…6:56 a.m…

-Estúpido enano bastardo…

¿A quien quería engañar? El amaba a ese enano bastardo…Eren lo sabía…si Levi le pedía perdón…lo perdonaría, le importaba un cacahuate si Mikasa, Armin, Hanji hasta Petra le dijeran tonto…El solo quería que las cosas con Levi se arreglarán…

Lo peor de todo es que ya estaba escuchando música…de las rancheras, a Eren no le gustaba ese tipo de música, porque él lo sabía…la gente más dolida es la que más la escucha.

_Dime porque se fue si lo adore… ¡Contéstame amiga soledad! Si algo le falto no fue amor…eso fue lo que yo le di de más…_

_Si tal vez, me equivoque, al entregar mi vida sin pensar…Contéstame._

Ya incluso había sacado el vino de sus padres…

_Por ti deje de hacerle gestos al tequila…Me hice un experto en la bebida, gracias a tu desprecio ya sé lo que es llorar por dentro._

_Por ti mi orgullo se ahoga en una botella…_

_Borracho de amor…de bar en bar me voy bebiendo tu recuerdo…Acabo sin sentido besando tu fantasma en un rincón…Borracho de amor…__**porque te amo y tú te sientes la gran cosa.**_

-Estúpido enano…-Efectivamente no supo cuando…solo sabía que estaba ebrio…como nunca antes lo había estado-Yo solamente quiero que todo esté bien.

.

.

.

Holiwis…bah a quien engaño, no ando de humor…solo dejen reviews si quieren a Levi y a Eren juntos de nuevo ewe…aunque bueno eso es cosa de Levi.

Byebee~


	2. Capitulo II Alguien tiene que ceder

_**LOS PERSONAJES DEL ANIME/MANGA SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA.**_

* * *

El fin de semana de Eren trataba exclusivamente de torturarse mentalmente, pensar y maldecir a Rivaille.

-**Eren ¿Quieres agua?-**Casi a cualquier cosa que le ofrecían o decían el castaño reaccionaba así.

**-A Levi le gustaba el agua-**En fin ese era el fin de semana de Eren Jeaguer. Estando deprimido en su casa comiendo helado de chocolate, Mikasa las maneras de sacarlo de su depresión y Petra llamándolo todo el tiempo para evitar que el castaño se suicidará por culpa del enano bastardo.

_**Estúpido Levi, ojala alguien le haga lo mismo o algo peor que a mí.**_ Eren se retracto de inmediato, no soportaría ver a Levi sufrir y acabaría con aquel que le pusiera la mano encima.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El lunes en el colegio increíblemente de sus amigos Eren fue el primero en llegar, estaba ansioso, nervioso y quería ver al enano amargado. La primera en hacer su aparición fue Sasha quien se la había pasado todo el fin de semana pegada al teléfono escuchando lo preocupada que estaba su mejor amiga por su hermano.

**-Eren, Levi aun no llega y deja de esperar que venga a pedirte disculpas, es tan orgulloso que prefiere perderte antes de pedirte una disculpa.**

**-¡No es verdad Sasha!**

**-Hay que ser honestos Eren.**

**-Ya llegue ¡Ahora si basura humana! ¿Por qué carajos te querías morir el fin de semana?**

**-¡Ymir!-**Eren últimamente estaba siendo un maldito llorón y con lo de Rivaille su estado deprimente era casi a diario.

**-¡Cuéntame escoria!-**Grito la morena ya en el borde de la desesperación.

**-Soy gay.**

**-Wow…hm bueno ¿Y que con eso?**

**-Me folle a Levi un par de veces.**

Lo que eran Sasha, Mikasa e Ymir estaban anonadas. Esa era una de las 3 cosas que Eren jamás pensó en decir. Las otras eran:

_**1-Levi era pasivo.**_

_**2-Se lo había follado unas tres o cuatro veces.**_

_**3-No era un juego y si se había enamorado del enano.**_

**-Hm…bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

**-Y Levi como es un puto me dejo-**Eren que desde hacía rato había visto a Levi y este no entraba estaba haciendo un puchero mientras lo seguía maldiciendo. Por fin el enano se había dignado a entrar pero como Eren supuso lo paso de largo. Eren no era orgulloso si se trataba de Levi, pero en esta ocasión había un Reiner, Armin e Ymir que le impedían acercarse a Levi como el perro que es.

Claro eso sí, el castaño no le quitaba la mirada de encima y veía como hablaba plácidamente con Hanji y Auruo. Cosa que le molestaba bastante**-¿Cómo puede estar como si nada hubiese pasado?-**Grito histérico como ya era costumbre.

**-No sé de qué te extrañas Eren, el siempre ha sido así**.

Después de un rato escuchando las quejas de Jeaguer, Hanji llego con una nota en sus mano y fue a entregársela a Eren. Como el idiota de Jeaguer estaba muy impaciente decidió leer la carta enfrente de todo el mundo. Su cara era un mar de lagrimas como era de suponerse, no eran lagrimas de tristeza al contrario estaba un poco feliz, pero con muchas ganas de golpear a Levi por ser tan idiota y egoísta en el aspecto de no tomarlo en cuanta en cuanto a decisiones. También estaba molesto porque no agrego en la carta el beso de él y Jean. Eren lloraba como magdalena y todo mundo lo veía menos Levi. Armin que ya estaba harto de ver a Eren llorar por el enano bastardo le arrebato la nota de las manos, mientras Eren comenzaba a protestar.

**-Armin aun no termino de leerla.**

**-No me importa la voy a romper.**

**-¡Pero aun no termino!**

**-Cuando te calmes te la regreso y no vayas a ir con Levi si no es para hacer algo maduro.**

**-Bien-**Eren se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar rumbo al salón de clases que compartían con Rivaille-**Ya me calme Armin-**Dijo pero volteo a ver el asiento donde se solía sentar su amado ocupado por Auruo se molesto y fue hasta Levi.

**-¿Qué? ¿Ya no saluda?-**Le pregunto en pose de divo.

**-Pues…tu no saludas-**Le respondió sereno.

**-Ah ósea ¿Yo tengo que saludarlo?**

**-Pues si quieres saludarme hazlo tú.**

**-¡Todavía te pones tus moños!**

**-Yo no me pongo nada, tú te pones tus moños.**

**-¡Estúpido enano!**

**-Cara de mierda Jeaguer.**

**-¡Levi enano amargado Rivaille!**

**-Estúpido mocoso.**

**-Le pido que no me diga mocoso.**

**-Yo te digo como YO quiera ¡Mocoso!**

**-¡Cállate ENANO BASTARDO!**

**-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO!**

**-Yo lo llamo como yo quiera ¡ENANO!**

**-Ahora si morirás Jeaguer.**

**-¡Intente hacerlo Rivaille!**

**-No me retes Jeaguer.**

**-¡Yo hago lo que YO quiera!**

**-¡Te voy a romper el culo!**

**-¡Pues aquí lo tengo bien puesto!**

**-¡Pues muchas gracias!-**Eren cacheteo a Levi, este indignado no se iba a quedar con las ganas de regresársela y empezó una ruda batalla tipo Drake & Josh.

**-¡Eren ven para acá!-**Se escucho el grito de Armin.

**-Pero es que Rivaille…**

**-¡Nada! ¡Ven!**

**-Pero…**

**-Uno…**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Dos…**

**-Todo es culpa del…**

**-Si cuento hasta tres no te va a gustar.**

**-Pero Armin.**

**-Dos y medio…**

**-¡Hay ya voy!-**Y si Eren camino como si fuese perro regañado hasta el lugar de Armin.

**-¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije?**

**-Que no hablara con Levi.**

**-¿¡ENTONCES?!**

**-Todo es culpa del enano.**

**-¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!-**Se escucho en el fondo.

**-¡Tranquilícense y hablen como personas maduras!**

**-Okay~-**Eren se acerco seriamente hasta donde el enano, perdón Levi**-¿Y qué? ¿Ya no se va a sentar donde mismo?**

**-Eh?**

**-¡Lo que escucho!**

**-Ha bueno, este…no sé.**

**-¡Pues ponga su enano cuerpo donde va!**

**-¡No me digas enano, perro!**

**-¡Pues póngase en su lugar!**

**-¡Pues ponme TÚ en mi lugar!-**Eren tomo la mochila de Levi delicadamente y con la misma dulzura la azoto contra el banco que estaba delante del suyo**-¡No azotes mi mochila!**

**-Pues pon tu culo de una vez ahí.**

**-¡Pon mi culo tu ahí!**

**-¡Lo que te voy a poner en el culo va a ser otra cosa!-**Hubo un silencio incomodo y una que otra risa reprimida en el lugar.

**-Está bien, ya me siento.**

**-¡Bien!**-_**Eren-1 Levi-0.**_ Levi tomo asiento delante de Eren mientras este le daba pequeños golpecitos cada 5 segundos.

**-¿Quieres dejar de molestar?**

**-Nop.**

**-Púdrete.**

**-Tu primero.**

**-Eren sube al "verga bus" y vete a la verga.**

**-Aquí el único que va haya es usted Rivaille.**

**-¿Si esta chiquita cuenta?**

**-¡Cuando te cogí no dijiste lo mismo Levi Rivaille!**

**-Tampoco dije lo contrario.**

**-La sentiste pequeña porque ya lo tienes bien abierto.**

**-Te recuerdo que es por TÚ culpa.**

**-¡Y de Erwin y Jean!-**Resonó un _**"ah"**_ por toda el aula, el enano solo se giro y lo ignoro.

**-Eren-2 Levi-0-**Susurro el castaño burlonamente.

**-…-**Hanji que presencio toda la discusión se acerco a Eren.

**-Eren… ¿Levi está bien?**

**-Pues, le acabo de decir puta…Me pregunto si estará molesto-**Hanji suspiro derrotada y fue a sentarse en su lugar y Eren como buen perro que es, fue a cerciorarse que su amo estuviera bien.

**-L-Levi… ¿Estás bien?-**Pregunto con cara de moco.

**-Que te importa.**

**-¡Levi~! ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-No te incumbe.**

**-Si no me incumbiera, no te estaría preguntando e-na-no.**

**-Déjame en paz Eren.**

**-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?**

**-Hanji… ¿Tienes lo de historia?-**Eren suspiro. Levi y sus estúpidos cambios radicales de tema. Hanji por su parte rebusco en su mochila la famosa libreta y se la extendió a Levi. Este intentaba cubrir su cara, cosa que no logro dejando que Eren pudiera ver los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Eren no lo aguanto y se le rompió el kokoro.

* * *

El perro ya no volvió a molestar más. Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, como si todo mundo quisiera escuchar los sollozos de Levi y saber qué pasaba. Después de unos cuantos minutos el silencio se rompió por los desmadrosos…perdón por los tranquilos y nada molestos compañeros de clases.

**-Levi…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Puedes voltear tantito?**

**-Puedo, pero no quiero.**

**-Ándale Levi…tantito.**

**-NO.**

**-¿Sabes que no voy a dejar de molestar hasta que voltees, verdad?**

**-Si…aun así no pienso voltear.**

**-Okay~-**Dijo Eren cantarín para tomar la barbilla de Levi y voltearlo para ver sus lagrimitas.

**-¿Qué carajos…?-**Eren no lo dejo terminar puesto que le planto un tierno beso en los labios. Dejando a toda la clase con cara de **¿Qué mierda está pasando?** Y escuchaban a una orgasmeada Hanji gritando _**Yaoi~!**_ Después de 10 segundos del tierno beso se separaron. Levi aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos solo que ahora tenía un pronunciado sonrojo.

**-¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?-**Grito con histeria el azabache mientras cubría su cara con amabas manos.

**-No lo sé~**

**-Idiota-**Levi hizo una ligera pausa que casi deja sin corazón al canino-**Si vas a hacerlo hazlo bien-**Levi tomo a Eren de la nuca y lo besó intentando y logrando meter la lengua en su cavidad. Rivaille sostenía la nuca de Eren y este la cintura de Levi. Después de 30 segundos de intenso beso y gritos como _**"No coman enfrente de los pobres"**_ se separaron y Levi se volteo como si nada hubiese pasado.

**-Hijo de puta…-**Soltó Eren con mala cara.

Levi volteo ve nuevo con Eren, se acerco a su oído y dijo**-Amas a este hijo de puta-**Con la voz más dulce que tenía el muy bastardo. _**Eren tenía que admitirlo si…amaba a ese hijo de puta.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola~ ya sé que es un poco sorprendente y tal vez han de decir ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo perdono? ¿Así acabo todo? Pues no señoras y señores esto aun no acaba, si Eren ya volvió a hablar con el enano pero eso no asegura que su relación siga en pie. Dado que se acercan bastantes cosas que los irán alejando. Mejor no hablo de más. Ha y por si quieren saber que decía la dichosa carta, en algunos días se subirá un fic con el mismo nombre, claro ahora la versión del enano bastardo y se verán las razones de Levi y lo idiota que son él y más Eren. Dejen reviews o hay tabla :c**_


End file.
